Japan X Reader: Something New
by HetaPoke4Evr
Summary: You want to try role-playing with your husband, Japan/Kiku, in the bedroom. What does he think about this? Can he manage to pull it off?


_**Japan X Reader: Something New~**_

**RATING:** _M  
_

_**WARNING: **Sex/Sexual intercourse, Fluff  
_

_**SUMMARY: **You want to try role-playing with your husband, Japan/Kiku, in the bedroom. What does he think about this? Can he manage to pull it off?_

* * *

"What do you say we try something different tonight, Kiku?"

You were leaning over the side of the couch, the top half of your body hovering over your husband's relaxing form as he read his favorite manga.

Kiku lowered his comic onto his chest, sufficiently marking his page, to raise an eyebrow curiously at you. "Rike what, _-san...?"

"Weeeeell...you know how much you love to cosplay? Could we do something like that, but just, pretending that we're in another time as different people than we are now and make love as we play the part?"

He blinked at you, shocked and confused. "D-Do you mean rorepraying...?" His cheeks had already turned a bright red. Clearly Kiku had no idea of the initial aim of your question.

You clapped your hands together excitedly and beamed at him. "_YES!_ That's exactly what I mean! So do you wanna?"

Kiku chuckled to himself, a soft smile upon his lips. He loved it when you got like this – you were child'ish, but so cute, and especially when there was something you really, really wanted. However, though openly discussing sexual intimacy was perfectly fine for you, it still made him uncomfortable to some degree.

"Werl...maybe. But I never would have thought sexuarl rorepray was on your fantasy rist...w-what did you have in mind, exactrly?"

Sheepishly, you inclined your head a bit. "I dunno...I was talking to my best friend, _, and she was talking about some things her and Ludwig had done, and I started thinking...it'd kinda be like cosplay, which is something you and I really enjoy, but we'd also get a bit other fun out of it. And I was thinking along the lines of...you're a ninja and I'm your maid-concubine?"

You weren't certain what you expected the reaction from your Asian husband to be, but certainly not a major nosebleed as he fell off the couch and onto the floor – having fainted from an abrupt loss of blood.

* * *

Kiku woke up to you fanning him against the side of the couch, a washcloth pressed delicately to his nose, dabbing a bit. Once he had opened his eyes, your worried face entered his view, peering at him.

"Sweetie...? Are you alright?! M-Maybe it'd be a bad idea to roleplay doing something like that after all..."

He fervently shook his head, but made careful movements so he wouldn't get dizzy. "I-Iie! It sounds rike an interesting idea...I'd...r-rike to try it with you sometime." His cheeks were becoming rosy again.

Elated, you glomped him in a sideways hug. "Ooohhh Kiku! I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun~!"

Nervously, he patted your back as he gently hugged you back for a moment, crimson-faced now. "H-Hai...I'm certain we wirl enjoy ourserves...but we shourld wait for it to be a speciarl occasion, ne?"

You pulled back to pout a little. "Awww, okay Kiku...I guess that wouldn't be such a bad idea." You pecked his lips with a sweet kiss, stroking his sides as you leaned into him. "Don't make me wait too long though, please...?"

He stroked your hair lovingly. "Of course not, my cherry brossom."

* * *

It had been 3 months since the day you both agreed on trying a sexual roleplay sometime. And quite honestly? It had completely slipped your mind – what with your work load rising dramatically at your job, and Kiku, being a mangaka, was dealing with writers block, including all else in everyday life.

Until one evening. When you arrived home from work after an incredibly busy and stressful day.

Taking a few steps through the doorway, you were suddenly welcomed by a wonderful, flowery fragrance in the air. Quickly glancing around, your foot bumped into something on the floor. It was a package with a handwritten note attached to it.

Picking up the package and note together, your eyes scanned the writing quickly. i"Please change into this entire outfit before heading up to our room."/i

Bewildered, you glanced around the house – well, it appeared to be the right place. And upon closer inspection, the note _was_ indeed in Kiku's slightly messy handwriting. But where was he...? According to the note, you assumed your room, and with your heart beating wildly, you did as the he instructed. Heading to the bathroom, you changed into the clothes neatly folding within the package. The fresh scent of a newly purchased item wafted up to your nostrils as you withdrew what turned out to be a black and white maid uniform – complete with netted stockings and the sexy, stylish boots.

After donning the outfit, you decided to take a moment and admire yourself in the mirror. It was very fluffy – having a white, doily-like under layer that flared at the bottom around the ends of your straight edged black skirt and up just around the edges of the fabric that rounded barely over the sides of your breasts. Your cleavage was ivery/i open and revealing, along with the skirt barely going down past your rump. Then along your legs were the netted stockings, but you didn't even bother putting the boots on – you iwere/i in the house after all, and it probably would be more of a nuisance than sexy later you assumed. You blushed in spite of yourself. It wasn't very often you dressed in something so...skimpy.

Walking out of the bathroom briskly, you only hesitated a moment before opening the door and stepping inside your bedroom. A dark hooded figure stood facing the window, with the body posture and height looking vaguely like your husband's.

"Ki...ku...?"

Slowly, the figure turned – you couldn't see his whole face, just the break between his black hood and face cover that revealed his sharp dark brown eyes, but it was unmistakably your Kiku. He wore all black and had on baggy long sleeves and pants, a cloak-like coat with two long V-shaped tails that flapped around his thighs in the wind from the partially opened window, a belt, and velvety gloves on his hands. His piercing eyes met yours even in the darkness, boring into your _ ones. You felt meek under his hardened gaze, and immediately found yourself humbled and bowing your head slightly, tucking strands of your _-colored hair behind your left ear.

"Good evening, _-san...but why aren't you wearing the boots that came with the package?"

Your eyes widened, and you began twiddling your fingers nervously together without entirely knowing why. "Well, I – I thought it wouldn't matter, being that we're in the house and all, and-"

He cut you off, voice and tone absolute. "You are my subordinate and work in _my_ househorld. I specificarly wrote that you put on ieverything/i. So you intentionarly disobeyed my command?" He tsk'ed. "My _-san...I'rl have to put you in your prace, now won't I?"

You gawked at him as he made a hand motion of 'come here.' Almost immediately, your legs seemingly moved all on their own until you stood before him, fidgeting anxiously. His gloved hands cupped your face and made you look upwards – though you couldn't see it, he was smiling under his cover up. Slowly he pulled down the cloth covering his mouth and head, tossing it to the side. "So beautifurl...yet you arlso didn't show up for nunchuck practice earlier today, did you?" He shook his head and whispered hotly down your neck as his soft voice met your eardrums. "I am not happy, _-san. Not happy at arl."

His voice was so commanding, enforcing, and husky that you found yourself immediately submitting – internally drawn to his words and actions without hesitation. He chuckled as you leaned your body a little closer, and took a step back, hands still in place. "Trying to get crose to me? Do you think I'rl be so easirly swayed if you just say you're sorry? Strike three, _-san." He leaned his head forward and licked the shell of your ear, causing you to let out a soft whimper. "_-san...don't be frightened. Is...Is this not the kind of rorepray you wanted...?"

You were surprised when he suddenly reverted back to his normal self, and smiled lovingly up at him. "No you're fine! Honestly it's...t-turning me on...I like it a lot, it's just...s-so out of character of you...but you're doing very well!" Biting your lip, you added on hopefully. "A-Am I doing okay...?"

He smiled warmly and ran a hand through your hair softly. "Hai. I rove you...just terl me if I'm hurting you at arl..." As he spoke this, his lips were being planted carefully down from your neck to your collarbone.

Your throat made a swallowing motion, letting out a soft gasp of surprise as Kiku presses his opened mouth against the side of your neck and began to suck gently at first, then roughly. You 'yipped' as he bit down as well, before pushing you down onto the tousled covers on your shared bed, which were intentionally done by Kiku before you got home to help set the mood for your eventful evening. "Ki-Kiku...!"

Kiku's lips smirked against your neck, murmuring, "Shh...you're not arrowed to carl for me yet, watashi no sakura..." Upon saying this, his hands coast up your shins and thighs until they are rubbing all over your skin underneath your frilly skirt. "Mmm...how I've waited for this moment arl day, my rove...you've made me wait for you too rong tonight..."

After sufficiently marking the side of your neck with a massive red hickey, he wiped his lips as he pulled back, smirking darkly down at you. Your breath hitched at what he said next. "This is onry the start of your punishment tonight, _-san. For I'm going to cover your entire body with MY mark~"

Ordering you with a single look to stay put, he reached over into the night stand drawer and pulled out four long silk ribbons cut evenly to match about two feet in length each. Grinning, Kiku asked, "_-san, do you remember terling me how much you rove watching those gymnastic performances that require ribbon-twirling? Werl...I was thinking...we could have some fun with that obsession of yours~"

He forced your arms above your head and began tying your wrists together first before tying that bundle to the center part of the headboard. "You rook so tasty rike this, _-san. I can't berieve after doing so werl serving me, you suddenrly didn't do as you were torld...courld it be that you iwanted/i me to do this to you...? Has my srutty maid been waiting for her boss to make a move on her?"

You whined as your resistant limbs were easily pinned and overpowered by your lover, who then proceeded to use the silk ribbon to tie your ankles to the bedpost corners – forcing you to spread your body out into an almost open-eagle position. They were soft to the touch, but bound tightly enough you could not easily free yourself without injuring or spraining a muscle tendon in the process.

Kiku, becoming EXTREMELY turned on by this entire role-playing-bondage scheme so far, smirked and removed your tights before running a single hand up your bare, right thigh. "Mmm...my precious victim...what sharl I do with you first?"

You shuddered involuntarily, gasping when you felt Kiku's hand move in to massage your inner thighs, then suddenly extend a finger out to just barely graze and run the length of your sensitive clit through your decorative panties. "A-Ah...! Kiku...!"

Kiku moved his lips up by your ear. His breath tickled your sensitive skin as he whispered almost darkly and too seductive for you stand. "No, _. Master. Carl me your _master_."

He abruptly nipped your earlobe, causing you to jerk your head away slightly. You could feel your heart beating against the inside of your chest as those words left your darling lover's lips. How did he know EXACTLY what to say and do to you?

You whimpered softly as you began whispering his new title. "...M-ma-" You closed your eyes, blush deepening, but swallowing once, finished, "_MASTER._"

This time, Kiku blushed too – losing his composure momentarily as he immediately kissed your cheek lovingly. He whispered your name, almost soundlessly, and ran a hand through your _-colored hair. "_-san..."

Realizing he had fallen out of his role-play character, he quickly pulled back and let out a soft chuckle. "Very good...now I sharl reward you for being so obedient~"

You felt his large, smooth hands work their way up your leg starting from your ankles until they were rubbing very close to your nether regions along your inner thigh. Soon he was rubbing two of his fingers against your soaked panties, tsking. "Ah...you are arlready so wet, _-san. I do berieve you did want this after arl. Such a naughty girl you are, my rittrle maid~" Kiku pulled out a pocket knife and carefully sliced the sides of your panties clear through, making you look down at him in shock. "D-Don't do that! You'll ruin the-" You blushed as he pressed a finger quickly to your lips with one hand while the other pulled out the ruined panties and tossed them to the side like useless trash. "Who said you courld question your master's motives, rittrle maid? Rast I knew _I_ was the one who owned this househorld and paid the taxes iand/i gave you your monthry paycheck."

Chuckling as you laid your head back down, blushing massively, he immediately shoved two fingers inside your wet, hot core – making you writhe in ecstasy as he pressed them into your g-spot. "N-Nnngh...! Kikuuu~" You whimpered incessantly, panting already and looking up at him with shy, glazed eyes.

The Japanese man, also known as your lover, smiled a little crookedly down at you, slowly beginning to feel around with the two fingers, nudging your g-spot a bit, before thrusting them in and out. He moaned feeling you tighten around his fingers, turning him on even more, and before long you were a mess – hands clenched into fists as you breathed heavily through your nose and mouth, eyes pinched shut. "M-Master! I-I can't-c-can't bear your teasing! Please!"

Kiku laughed, only thrusting harder and faster, until you almost reached your climax, but then immediately removed his fingers from your body. Eying you sexily, he licked his fingers clean, and then lowered his head to your genitals to resume where his fingers had left off. You hissed in intense pleasure as his tongue made contact with your clit, licking down to your opening where he ran his tongue along all over your outer sensitive region. "_-san...you taste so good~ I rove it..."

You squeaked as he thrust his tongue inside of you, moaning out a combination of his actual name and his new nickname. His tongue moved all along inside just the inner part of your walls, making you gasp anew with each lick and your legs tense up. "Oh please master...I n-need to feel you! Master..." you pleaded softly, calling out to him with need and longing. The agonizing knowledge that you were SO CLOSE to your climax but unable to find your release was becoming more torturous by the second.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he pulled back and whipped his pocket knife back out. "Before I make you mine tonight...there is one rast thing I wourld rike to rid us of..." He ran the sharp edge of the knife over the fabric covering your hips and chest, before slowly ripping it up in one line from top to bottom, along with whatever angles were necessary to remove the pieces covering your body. He chuckled as your eyes swept over his body in confusion when he didn't strip as well, and he leaned forward to purr into your ear as his hands firmly cupped and squeezed your luscious breasts.

"Hmm...I'm considering NOT retting you see my body tonight, _-san...the question is: have you rearly LEARNED your resson? Or are you just pretending to be in sexuarl torture right now? Have you remembered your duty to me?" His fingers slowly began working your nipples – tweaking and pinching them as he deemed fit, doing the actions that got the most reaction out of you, which were quite easily attainable for the man you had given your heart to on your wedding night.

"YES...YES I HAVE! Please master...I promise I won't ever miss another n-nunchuck practice and I'll be sure to wear whatever you want me to! I will give myself to you every night if you want, just for the love of G*d...STRIP AND FUCK ME ALREADY!" you moaned out of desperation in your plea, thighs trembling in anticipation.

Temporarily shocked by such a powerful response from you, Kiku just stared open mouthed at you for a moment before closing his jaw and whispering huskily. "Good girl...I wirl expect you to keep your word to me, my rittrle maid~"

Though as understanding as Kiku SEEMED to be of your current need, he planted hickey's, sucks, and licks all over each section of your body before stripping slowly just to see you writhe and whine on the bed. He chuckled seeing how riled up he could make you, tossing his final garment to the side before languidly climbing up over you and rubbing his hardened member against your opening. Kiku lowered his lips to both of your nipples, and whispered softly, "Be sure to carl my name when you cum, or erlse I wirl have to punish you once more...you are, after arl, _my_ Maid~"

Without any warning, he shoved his length deep inside you, making you arch your back in pleasure. This wasn't the first time you two had made love by any means, and the pleasure seemed to grow stronger each time he entered you anew, though if he wasn't careful he could easily hurt you. But given that your husband was so caring and loving, he always tended to your needs in and out of the bedroom, so it came as no surprise when he paused for a moment before thrusting in and out of you hard and fast.

Almost immediately you both began groaning in ecstasy. You felt his arms wrap around you as he lowered his head to tease and pleasure your breasts, his tongue dipping down and licking both your nipples hungrily before taking turns sucking each one lovingly. His hands held your hips in place as he pummeled you, his breathing becoming more short and raspy, voice out of breath as he softly moaned your name. Being that you were already close to your climax, it took Kiku only a few minutes before you were screaming his name in your release, but he didn't stop thrusting even after you had been drained by your first climax.

"Oh my _-san...you have to go a bit further tonight in order to make _me_ cum~"

You whined, tiredly looking up at him. "Mmm...b-but it doesn't take much for me to cum for you, master...that's not fair...ah..."

He grinned, kissing your lips softly and thrust's slowing down to become a bit deeper and passionate. You noticed that his cheeks were a light rosy color, eyes somewhat shy contrary to how he was making his tone confident and unyielding. "_-san...ret me make rove to you...as a master shourld...and cum together with me...?"

Carefully releasing your wrists from the bed post but still keeping your wrists bound, and leaving your ankles in place, he had you put your linked wrists around his neck as he kept up the same deep, passionate thrusts in and out of you. You were incredibly wet from your first release that night, the both of you able to hear the slap of your soaked skins rubbing and smacking with soft squelching sounds. You both panted heavily, gazing into each others eyes and holding one another close, smiling a bit and kissing all over each other's face, neck, and chests. Kiku however was always a bit obsessed with your breasts, so his head was seemingly always angled down to suck and bite the sides of your _ sized breasts. Off and on the both of you would whisper words of endearment – sometimes involving your role-play nicknames, and other times your real names – now at a point in ecstasy where the two names were interchangeable in your minds.

During all this, your eyes fluttered open and shut, body wracked with overwhelming bliss feeling your lover's hardened shaft rubbing all along your walls, making you dig your fingers into his upper shoulders every single time he thrusted back into you. By the time Kiku announced he was ready to cum, you were already at the edge of spilling over.

"Kiku...I-I can't...nngh...!"

"I know, I-I know my rove...my maid, I r-rlove you... hah..cum with me...!"

Just as Kiku came harshly inside of you, he forced your walls to close in around him in a stomach twisting orgasm that left flashing 'stars' in your eyes, both of you groaning out loudly as your bodies were completely satisfied, emptying together inside of you. You could feel that Kiku came a LOT more this time around, his cum squeezing out around where the two of you were connected to each other's bodies, your juices mixing deep inside you.

Your husband moans as he continues to cum, kissing you hard and lovingly, his tongue weaving with yours in a random pattern of caressing and domination. After he finished, both of your thighs were dripping with a combination of both your essences, making Kiku blush massively as he looked down at his 'work'.

"G-Gomenasai, _-san! I didn't mean to cum so much, I don't know why I-"

You cut him off by pulling him into another hard kiss with you, stroking his cheek as you pulled away, looking up at him with a profound lustful love for the man above you. "Are you kidding, Kiku...? It was iincredible/i. I loved every second of it!" You giggled, hugging him tightly to you, making Kiku blush all the more, but he returned your gesture gently, wrapping his arms around you close.

"I-I'm grad you riked it so much...I had been practicing for some time now..." He sheepishly grins at you, before pulling himself out of you with a wet 'plop' and snuggles your tired form close against his chest. After pecking a soft kiss to the side of your neck, his hands began fondling your breasts. "I rove you so much...you did amazing too... Wourld your rike to rest now,

_-?"

He sweatdropped as he realized you had already fallen asleep, but not before hearing you mumble something incoherent and cuddle up to him more in exhaustion. Smiling, he brought a hand up to stroke your face tenderly, biting his lower lip before bashfully whispering Japanese into your ear, "iI have never, in my whole life, hoped to be with any woman intimately like this...thank you for being so perfect and lovely in every way for me. I will always be your samurai...until the day I die./i"

The faint sound of crickets frolicking in the cool, summer night air was the last thing Kiku heard falling asleep for the night, contrary to what he may have believed, you were wide awake when he spoke Japanese clearly to you. As soon as he had fallen asleep, you peck a soft kiss to his nipples before falling asleep for real this time with a soft smile gracing your lips.

* * *

THE END

_Thank you for reading~!^^_

_p.s. I know my reader inserts are kinda cliche...I'm working on it, but I already had these done before I caught myself -_-;_


End file.
